Water
|anime = #J97/#E51 |type = Elemental |hat = Anime: Golden crown with a central cresting wave. Kirby turns a translucent blue color. Games: Yellow tiara holding a vortex of water similar to Tornado. |elements = Water |power = Cools down lava |icon = |enemies = Water Galbo, Pluid, Driblee |mini-bosses = Water Galboros |bosses = Fatty Puffer |helper = Driblee }} Water is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It first appeared in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, but it also appeared in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and in Kirby Star Allies. General Information Water's first appearance is in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, along with Top, Iron and Baton. All four appear in the episode Air-Ride-in-Style - Part II, and were all created by fans in a contest in Japan to decide on new ideas for Kirby to defeat the enemies. Water (or a very similar ability) was originally going to appear in Kirby GCN , its first appearance in a video game. It would have looked similar to the design in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! with shiny blue skin, except with a different crown housing what appears to be flowing water. Only one of its attacks was shown: Kirby blows bubbles that spread around a fairly short distance, similar to the later-revealed Bubble. However, the game was never released. Water wasn't introduced to the games until Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It was first revealed in the game's teaser in Nintendo's quarterly investor report video, then later in the game's E3 2011 trailer where Water Kirby is seen battling a boss. Water Kirby's appearance in Kirby's Return to Dream Land lacks the translucency and blue tone from the anime, but his cap otherwise looks like the unreleased one from Kirby GCN with a larger size and more detail. He also cannot simply inhale seawater to get it like he did in the anime. Water is also seen in the trailer for[[Kirby Star Allies| Kirby Star Allies]], where its appearance didn't change (except for the fact that the water is more photo-realistic). It is also an element used to combine with other copy abilities. Move Set ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Water Kirby was a fanmade ability submitted in a contest in Japan to feature in the anime. Water Kirby's body changes to a translucent blue gel, with a golden crown containing a cresting wave on his head. Naturally, Water Kirby attacks by spitting geysers of water to blast the enemy away. Transformation Sequence In the transformation sequence, Kirby spins around in a water tornado. His skin then turns translucent blue, and he gains a golden crown. Flavor Text Trivia *This is the first ability out of the four that had appeared in the anime to appear in a main game, the second being Baton in Kirby Star Allies. *If Kirby has the Cleaning ability while holding the Animal Friend Pitch, he can use Pitch to throw a blob of water at foes. *Excluding Super Abilities, Water is the only ability introduced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land that does not reappear in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. *Though it doesn't appear in Kirby: Planet Robobot, the Poison ability seems to be based on the Water ability, in terms of its appearance and some of its attacks. Artwork KRtDL Water artwork.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Gallery water.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Kirby GCN Water 2.png|''Kirby GCN'' Water K-SA.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' de:Wasser es:Agua it:Acqua ja:ウォーター zh:水 Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Star Allies